Dawn of the Duel
by Setoglomper
Summary: The original battle between the Pharaoh, Priests, and Bakura. Set in Egypt 5000 years ago in the past. Chapter 3, 4, 5, and 6 up at once! ON LONG, LONG, HOLD
1. Massacre of Kuru Eruna

Hey Guys! Setoglomper here! This fic is what the six priests and Atemu battled in the past…"the first time". You know, without Yugi, Joey and the others. Just a little tip I have NEVER EVER seen any of the Memories series on TV, which is called Dawn of the Duel (hence the title), or read the manga, which is on my hopeful to-do list. I am aware that some names of places and events are a little different or wrong, but hey! What can I do? High Priest Seto will be referred to as Set here. If some things here are drastically wrong, well, think of it this way! IT IS FANFICTION! I can do it!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to someone else…you know who it is!

Italics are thoughts since there are no mind links in this fic.

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1: Massacre of Kuru Eruna

The hot suns blazed across the Egyptian desert. Hundreds of warriors crossed the Nile river on barges and other boats and headed toward the Egyptian capital. Pyramids of previous pharaohs gave the hot sands a mountain-like appearance. In the palace of the Pharaoh Akunumkanon, the royal court and captain of the Egyptian forces argued their upcoming defeat. The men on barges were to invade the kingdom and soon claim it as their own, ending the Egyptian practices of Life after Death and Burial Rituals that took weeks to prepare. The few pyramids standing might be knocked down leaving no trace of the other civilization…

"My Pharaoh! The invaders have gone too far! We cannot let them get nearer to the capital than they have already gotten! We must preserve our way of life!" exclaimed Priest Shimon.

"Yes," said Pharaoh Akunumkanon, " they must be stopped. However, our armies are no match for them. We are defeated."

"Not quite, brother," Akunadin stepped forward. His gray eyes sparkled with excitement. "All we must do is decipher the Millennium Spell book."

"But Akunadin! No one has been able to read the ancient text carved by our ancestors!" protested Shimon.

"Yes, but I have been working on it. I believe that if we can create the items indicated in the book, we can use the magic within to ward off the invaders once and for all."

"How long will this take?"

"A couple of days! I will get on it right away!" Akunadin hurried from his brother's side.

_If Akunumkanon knew what I am about to do, he would never agree. This must be kept a secret. However, if anyone was to find out about me, I must do something first. _Akunadin got onto his first and headed into the center of the village. Stopping in front of a home, he saw a woman come out, with the hand of a young boy no more than the age of three.

"What is it Akunadin? What is wrong?" she asked seeing the troubled look on her husband's face.

"I am about to do something that might change us forever. I must leave for your protection. Raise our son as if he was never royalty. Make sure he lives a "normal" life. Let him follow his dreams. I will miss you." He hitched his horse and rode off.

_Good bye Set, my son. One day you **will** know of your heritage, but not yet. You would be scared of me when I returned after this._ Thoughts in mind, Akunadin rode off toward the area where the armies of Egypt were kept…

* * *

"You are all here for a great honor! If you all succeed today, our great civilization will live for many Pharaohs' to come!" spoke Akunadin. "Now, there is no backing out. None of you may speak word of this to anyone. It is forbidden. I am your leader now. Not to far in the desert from here is a village of tomb-robbers and thieves. For years they rob and steal from our great leaders in the afterlife! Now is their chance to fall! We will show them how they shall pay for their crimes and misdeeds! To save our kingdom we need the blood and souls of 99 victims. Kuru Eruna has _exactly_ 99 civilians! Spare no one! Not even the women and children! They are born thieves, they marry thieves, they DIE thieves! Let us go! FOR EGYPT!"

The men gathered their weaponry and climbed aboard horses. At Akunadin's signal, they galloped off into the darkness…

…and soon ended up at a small village. The buildings were shabby, and there were some children playing.

"CHARGE!" yelled the captain. The children playing in the streets soon ran and alerted others. The ninety-nine chosen victims were running for safety. Soldiers charged upon the homes setting fires and capturing souls with magical amulets attached to their spears (A/N: Hey, what do you honestly think they took souls with, because it was the only "Ancient" thing I could think of!). While in the murder and scalping of the village, hidden under a secret door, a young boy with messy white hair watched soldiers kill the boy he had been playing with. He watched his mother, and brothers die in a fire and saw his dad fall. The boy ran, making the only survivor of the used-to-be village. He heard a soldier say, "the Pharaoh will be pleased. Akunadin got his 99 souls!" (Apparently they thought Akunadin was the pharaoh because here Akunadin and Akunumkanon were twins)

Rage overcame the child. _So it was the Pharaoh that ordered my family and companions to be scalped? Well, let it be that I get my revenge upon him. He will fall and I will avenge my village…_the boy ran off, never to be seen again for another fifteen years.

Akunadin stood in an underground building. The ritual was ready, and the soldiers had returned with 99 souls. The soldiers watched Akunadin perform some crazy ritual, uttering strange words from the book. All of a sudden the ground began to crack away. A tablet rose from a golden cauldron type of holder. It was sarcophagus-shaped and had seven items indented into it: a key, an eye, a puzzle, an ankh, necklace, rod and some type of scale. All but the ankh had the Eye of Horus on it in some way (the Millennium Symbol). The soldiers and Akunadin reached in and took out the items. Once they were all removed from the tablet, shadowy arms rose out and grabbed the gaurds holding items, and Akunadin. The other ran from the temple and rode off.

"_Return the Millennium Items to their home!"_

Akunadin was a bit spooked. "Who are you!"

" _I am the god Zork, born from the evil within the items you have foolishly created! Now return the Items to their place so I may rise and destroy!"_

"Let go of me!" Akunadin struggled but Zork only laughed.

"_I do not bargain! Return the items to me!" _Feeling helpless, Akunadin put the only item he was holding, the Millennium Eye up to his forehead. The Eye took home in his left socket, leaving him with only one real eye.

"Shadow Demon! Return to where you came!" There was a blast of purple-black shadow power and Akunadin fell to the ground. The other gaurds that held the other items were dead. Akunadin picked up the items into a bag and ran from the temple. Through the desert he made his way alone back to the Palace where Akunumkanon and the other priests were waiting for him.

* * *

The survivor of Kuru Eruna wandered the desert.

_Wait! If anything is left of my home, I should take it with me, for I may be in the hot sands for a long time. _The young boy returned to his home. Kuru Eruna was in ruins. Most of the buildings were in charred ruins. A few daggers remained from where the men of the village had fought to protect their families. He passed by his companion's skeletal remains for most had died in the fires. His home, gratefully was still standing. Upon further discovery, it was the _only_ building still around. He passed by his mother's dead body and entered. What he saw almost made him die of shock. The home he had lived in for five years had changed from a thief's hideout to a temple. In the place his bed used to be lay a tablet shaped of a sarcophagus…

Curious, the young boy went closer. There were indentations in the stone slabs. The boy looked around, for there were no items that fit the indentations for an eye, necklace, pyramid, "ring", scale, rod, or ankh.

"_Who goes there?"_

This scared the boy. Surely he must be hearing things. Tablet's can't talk.

_"I sense hatred in your heart. Find me the Millennium Items and return them to their resting place here in their indentations and I will give you power to resolve your anger!"_

"Millennium Items?"

_"Yes. One from the Pharaoh's palace took them. If all are united here, I will be reborn and you can have your revenge. I will reward ANYONE who brings them all to their home here."_

"The PHARAOH!" _Him and his goody-people again! Now I am MORE determined than before to take you down! _"I will collect these items and gain power! The pharaoh will fall!" He left the temple which used to be his home. He walked to the center of his charred town and knelt on the sand. "Mother. Father, brothers. Friends and companions. I swear by the gods themselves that I will avenge you. Father, I complete your wish…" the boy took out one of the daggers from his pocket. And cut his right cheek. He let the blood trickle onto the sand. "I, Bakura, pledge myself to the thieves. I will become the greatest ever, and defeat the Pharaoh with his new trinkets. I will be the one to regain ultimate power and bring this evil to life!"

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, the invading forces were coming through the desert soon approaching the capital. If Akunadin did not reach the capital in time, his way of life would be gone forever…**_

* * *

Ok, how was it? Good? Pretty Good? Worth leaving a review for? At least 5 reviews for another chapter.

Setoglomper

No flames please!


	2. Birth of Atemu

Thank you to the three who reviewed! I don't own YuGiOh! It belongs to a genius, who I am not!

Chapter 2: A Prince is Born

Darkefri, leader of the invading forces led his troops nearer and nearer.

"Whoa men!" he halted his troops. In front of them was a destroyed village. Skeletal remains around charred and flame-damaged homes and buildings. In the center of the remains, it seemed as a type of ritual had taken place for a small stone slab of something had blood stains all over it with a blood-stained dagger lunged into it.

"Nothing to see here, men," said Darkefri, "onward to the downfall of the Pharaoh! It is our turn!"

"YES!" cheered the men and they rode and or ran on nearing the Egyptian Palace and unknown to them, their demise…

* * *

Akunumkanon paced the throne room. _Brother, where are you? First you take a handful of soldiers and now none return? It's been too long. Come back. Our scouts show the invaders are near._

"My Pharaoh!" He turned to see Shimon hurrying into the throne room along with Akunadin. His brother held a sack and one his eyes was replaced with a golden item.

"Akunumkanon! The Millennium Items! Quickly! Distribute these among the priests. Our High Priest shall claim this Rod." He thrust the bag at Shimon. "The invaders are near! We must go straight to the city limits so they do not damage our village!" The three heads of the kingdom rushed from the throne.

* * *

"Look at their defense! Seven people! Six priests and the pharaoh himself!" cried Darkefri, "this will be simple." However something made them stop, all of the golden

trinkets were glowing. The Pharaoh wore a golden puzzle around his neck, in the shape of a pyramid. Akunadin held the eye; Shimon, the Ankh, the other priests wielded the Necklace, Scales, Rod and Ring. A loud roar was heard as monsters; Exodia, Ka of Shimon, and other various creatures flew above the palace and devoured the intruders. Not one of them survived.

"The kingdom will celebrate tonight!" assured Manado, father of Mahado, the soon to be heir of the Millennium Ring. Manado was an elderly man, growing old and weak as his days added on. Mahado was currently training to be a bearer of the Millennium Items and to be one on the Pharaoh's Royal Court.

During the celebration, Shimon noticed the worried look on Akunadin's face.

"Something wrong, Akunadin? You should worry not! This is a happy time! The invaders to our land have been vanquished and we live in peace and harmony now! What troubles you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I tremble to think if the making of the Millennium Items would cause some type of danger in the future. Ha! How silly of me! These items are a blessing! Why I should worry when there are many a happy times ahead!" _What really troubles me is in myself. I created these items to save Egypt, but in return, I caused the destruction of many. What if the evil spirits of those I destroyed come back for revenge? What if they take this out on my only son? What if Akunumkanon finds out what I have done to create the golden pyramid around his neck? If he ever found out…_

"There you go again, Akunadin!" scolded Manado, "frowning during joy! What be wrong with you? Maybe we should have Shimon use his Millennium Ankh to see into your mind and banish the troubling thoughts you always think about!" he laughed at his own words.

"Yes, haha!" laughed Akunadin uneasily. "If you don't excuse me, I don't feel too well. I will retire for a little bit of time. I will see you later…" _Something is happening at that village. I can sense it with my Eye…and I have a feeling that this "something" isn't going to be for the better of Egypt!

* * *

_

A few weeks later, a little boy and his mother sat down for a talk.

"My child," began his mother, "the time has come for you to decide what you wish to do your future. Many possibilities are awaiting for you."

"Really?" yawned the boy. "Where is my father?"

"You father went away on an important mission. We nay never see him again. Answer my question, young one," said the mother stroking his hair.

"Mother, I wish to train to be a part of our Pharaoh's…"

"Court, my child. Being a priest is hard work. Is that what you wish?"

"Yes. I wish to serve our king."

"Very good, Set. It is hard work. In a couple of years, your choice may be granted. Now time for bed."

"Yes, mother, "said Set, the to-be High Priest of the Pharaoh.

* * *

A few years later…

* * *

Akunumkanon paced the halls of his palace. Any moment now…

"Pharaoh! My King!" Shimon left the bedchambers of the Queen of Egypt and hurried toward the Pharaoh, a bundle in his arms! "We are certainly blessed by the gods! We bring before you the heir to the throne, the new Prince of Egypt! What a wondrous day this is!"

"Yes," smiled the King. He took the baby boy in his arms. He had small blonde bangs and red/black spiky hair was present. Akunumkanon took the boy and brought him to the balcony overlooking all of Egypt. He tickled the infant, making him smile as he was held above for the whole land to see.

"Look around, my child," said Akunumkanon. "One day, my son, you will rule this land. Egypt will one day be yours, _Atemu._"

"MY KING!" Shimon hurried onto the balcony as Akunumkanon was leaving it.

"Yes! Shimon, what is the matter?"

"Something has happened. By the will of the Gods! Our Queen is ill!" They hurried into he bedchambers. Isara, the Queen of Egypt, looked very weak. She smiled upon seeing her son and took him into her arms.

"Oh, Akunumkanon, he does not resemble you!" She tickled his chin and Atemu laughed. Her voice was faint. "Take care of him, Akunumkanon. He shall be…a good king. I…love…" her head turned slightly to the side and her hand that was stroking Atemu's hair stopped moving. Akunumkanon bowed his head and took his child.

"Shimon, I need you to get the next tomb ready for Isara. Under these events, my burial grounds will change."

"Yes, sir. Isara will be laid to rest peacefully. She was just and will join our past pharaoh's as she waits for you." Shimon hurried out of the room.

Akunumkanon took one last look at his wife as servants picked her up and took her out for burial preparation (mummifying).

"Good bye, Isara. I love you. We will be reunited soon. I promise…"

_A few years later than that_

"Come here, my son, come to me!" the King, knelt down, arms open wide.

"Eh, eh!" Atemu slowly, arms outstretched, began the journey on his little legs. Today he was testing his ability to walk. At about the half way mark, the poor child fell over and began to cry.

"Do not cry, my son. Come on!"

Atemu got back up a little wobbly. Stretching his arms out once more, he began his journey to his father. Just as he made it, he fell into Akunumkanon's arms and began to cry tears of joy.

"Do not cry, my son! Everyone falls once in a while. That's why we get back up. It makes us stronger to face our fears and mistakes." He hugged his son close.

(Sniffle)

"Come now, dry those tears. I have a treat for you for accomplishing your task. You are a quick step learner. Come my son." He picked up Atemu and led him into the kitchen.

"A treat! Yey!" cheered the small Prince. He picked up his dessert and ate it all, not leaving a crumb left. "Yummy!"

Akunumkanon smiled.

As the years went on, Atemu became wiser, and Set began his priest training, never aware of his royal heritage. However, Manado was growing more ill by the day. Soon it came to a point where the Magician-Priest was on his deathbed, his son and Pharaoh at his side.

"Mahado, take my place, young one. I know you can pass the tests to wield the Millennium Ring. Concentration…is the key. Be a good boy…" he teased

"But, father! I am _always_ a good boy!" Mahado acted offended at their little joke. It eased the tension, but only for a moment.

"…Seriously, my son, the path is not a piece of joy. A priest you will become…if it's the…last…thing…I…do…"

"Calm down father! Conserve your Ba!"

"It is…too late…for that, my son. Good luck…" Manado had just enough energy left to finish his last statement. Mahado and Akunumkanon bowed their heads in respect for the former priest.

"Where will my father be buried?" asked Mahado, looking up at his ruler.

"He will be put to rest with the other priests. My, it seems Shimon has a lot to worry about with guarding the tombs and temples from invaders. The burial ritual will go as expected. Come with me, Mahado, and we will soon give you your final test to become Priest-Magician and heir to the Millennium Ring." They left as the burial dealers prepared to mummify Manado…

* * *

Set was coming home from his Priest-training initiation. Tomorrow he would begin training. _I can't wait! Mother will be very happy for me!_ On his way home, he reached a certain part of the village that was very unfamiliar to him. _Uh, oh. I must have taken a turn wrong…retrace steps to get back…_Set looked at signs and buildings. None were familiar. _I can ask for directions! That may help!_ Set entered the nearest building. It was dark and no sense of happiness or any good vibe at all. In the corner in a cage-like cell prison, he saw a girl with pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair was pale blue. She looked at him helplessly, as if begging to come out.

"You should not be imprisoned in a cage! I will set you free!" He took a sharp stone and knocked the lock off. "Come follow me!" She followed him out of the dark building and into the night.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Set turned. Men from the structure were chasing him.

"Get the kid!"

"Don't let that girl get away!"

Something blocked Set's path and he tripped on the ground. Before any of the men could reach him he diverted his route and eventually reached home.

The next day after his training he saw smoke in the sky, the direction of his house.

_Oh no! Mother! _Set ran toward his village and stopped suddenly. It was in flames and the men that were after him were holding torches, spears and other weapons.

"This is for letting my slave get away kid…" said the leader stepping forward, "now you die!" …

* * *

Deep through the desert, Bakura returned to his ruined village. _I can sense dark energy coming from my old home. _He entered. Bakura saw the familiar stairway that would lead him to the Millennium Stone Tablet, but something else caught his eye. Another room, with dark energies coming from it. Cautious, he entered.

_What is this?_

Ghostly souls were flying about connecting to each other and it seemed they were creating something, something of immense power. _What could this be? _The ground began to shake, and a stone tablet formed from the rubble. A monster appeared on it, the top end a monstrous being, the bottom half forming the body of a divine serpent…

_**Diabound.**_


	3. The White Dragon

Hi guys! For those reading this around May 6, this is a...er...quadruple update! After this is 4, 5, and then 6, all completed and ready to be reviewed! (optionally of course!) I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 3: The White Dragon

Smoke reached the clouds. A village was aflame. Aknadin looked out of a palace balcony and saw his home village on fire. _No! Set! Isona! _

The men with the weapons advanced on Set. He was trapped in a circle with no way of getting out. One of the men from behind grabbed the boy while other advanced with torches, spears and swords.

"Let me go!" he screamed, "go away! HELP!" His cries for help only amused the villagers. His struggles were worthless, the villager holding him had a grip too strong. One pulled out a knife and held it to Set's throat.

"Good-bye, kid," said the man with the knife. He pressed it in farther and drew blood, but not much. The villager did this movement slowly to increase the pain and agony. As a last effort, Set reached his foot behind and kicked the man holding him. The move surprised him and he was dropped. His escape didn't go far and he was backed against a wall. He wiped the blood from his neck. One approached him with a sword.

"You die now, kid." He held it high and began to bring it down over Set's head when something made him stop. Some men began to drop their weapons and run. Set looked around and heard a thunderous roar. A massive white dragon with gleaming blue eyes came upon the villagers and let out a stream of white lightning. All the men ran. Set picked himself off of the ground. The dragon disappeared and he saw a girl far off in the distance. A girl with long white hair and extremely pale skin and blue eyes.

"Hey," he said to himself, "you're the girl…"

He turned to the sky and back to the girl, but she was gone.

* * *

Set continued his training. He never saw the girl since that day. The instructors, elderly wise men, gave pity to Set and allowed him to stay in the rooms adjoining the palace, since he had no home. He was also training with Shada, Karim, and Isis; all of whom were older than he was.

Akunumkanon paced outside of his son's room. "Hurry, my son, we have something to do that must be done."

"But what, father?"

"It is something you must witness, my son. Now dress, quickly."

Atemu followed his father into a dark cave. He watched as his father took a torch and continued on. Akunumkanon listened to his son bicker.

"Father, I'm tired…"

Why must we go here…"

"I don't like this place…"

"Can I go home?…"

"NO! I won't go any further!" That was the loudest of Atemu's outbursts.

"This is not a matter of choice, my son. You WILL come with me. This is an important thing you must do in the future, have this be a matter of necessity."

"Where ARE we? Who are these people on the walls?" He directed his attention to the temple they had entered. One long, narrow passage led to tablets of the gods. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics.

"These are the Pharaoh's that came before us. Stay close from the edge."

Atemu followed these instructions, but stepped too close to the edge. The edge gave out and Atemu held on, barely.

"Father! Help me!"

"Pull yourself up, my son." Atemu did so and followed his father. Akunumkanon kneeled before the tablets of Pharaohs and Gods.

"Gods of Egypt. Former Pharaohs here me. I have done a sin beyond imagine. By bringing the Millennium Items into this world, I have cost the lives of thousands. I am the one responsible for these deeds, but please; do not punish my son. Bringing him into this world was not a sin of the Millennium Items. Spare his innocence. I claim full responsibility," he said shedding some tears.

"Are you alright, Dad? Why are you crying?" Atemu asked, a little scared.

"It's all right, my son. Remember, everyone cries once in a while. I have begged the God's forgiveness. We can leave now."

* * *

YEARS LATER

"Set, wake up!" The teen opened his eyes. Shimon was over him.

"What is it, Master Shimon?"

"Have you no shame! Today is the swearing in of some of your colleagues. Karim and Shada are going to inherit Millennium Items and become Priests in the Pharaoh's Circle! YOU and the other learners are to attend the ceremony! It is nearly time and YOU are still in bed! Get up and we will take you to the throne of the palace!" Shimon left the room in a hurry. _Today Shada and Karim enter the courts? How could I have possibly forgotten!_ Set quickly dressed and left his room to find the other students and Shimon waiting. The Pharaoh had taken pity on Set since his home was destroyed and gave him a room in the palace. "When you become a Priest, you can have a bigger room," he had said.

"About time, Set," said the only girl, Isis.

"Let us go!" Shimon took off down the hall.

The throne was all in gold. Gaurds were at the entrances to the grand area. An elevated area had the Pharaoh's chair and his six advisors, or Priests stood alongside him. Shimon took his place beside Akunumkanon. Shada stepped forward and knelt before his pharaoh.

"Shada. You have passed all of the necessary tests to heir the Millennium Ankh. You are now a Priest of the Pharaoh," said Akunumkanon. Shimon gave the Ankh to Shada and moved to the other side of the throne so Shada could take his place.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. I pledge my full loyalty to the King of our lands and my fellow Priests." Shada stepped up to take Shimon's place. Karim stepped forward. The same speech was for him and Priest Osikanadin stepped forward and handed Karim the Millennium Scales.

"My loyalties lie for you, my King. I shall protect you if any harm shall come before the Palace."

* * *

Within months later, it was time for Set to take his tests. He did not get his results from the Ka summoning, or his written and combat exams, but it was told that he was to be at the ceremony. Set adorned himself in blue and white. His headdress was blue, save the gold serpent protruding from the base. Across his chest, above the royal blue fabric was a golden ankh. Golden wristbands and a golden waistband were worn. Below his waist a long matching blue strip of cloth came down the center and ended in a point just below his knees over a white robe. A long, billowing cloak, white, flowed behind him. He looked at his reflection in his bath. His golden collar was crooked. He fixed it and left his room to go the ceremony. These clothes were on a table when he had woken up. _I had wanted to be in all white like the others. Why this? Oh well, I can't believe the day is here. After all of this hard work, years and years of effort, I am a Priest. Are you proud of me, Mother? I've done it._He entered the throne room. Everyone was waiting for him. Servants bowed to him, though he couldn't figure out why. They did not bow to Shada nor Karim. They must know thought Set. He approached Akunumkanon and bowed. 

"Set! You have passed the test to become a priest higher than anyone in the past years. We give you the Millennium Rod and award you the title of _High Priest of the Pharaoh's Court._" Priest Aknadin came forward holding the golden rod.

"Congratulations, Set," he said and went back to his place beside the Pharaoh.

"Thank you, my King. I pour my loyalty to the good of the Kingdom and to the end of whoever threatens it." He stepped up and took his place next to Shada.

* * *

_Look at him! My own son! I had stripped him of his royalty, made him live life a commoner, and now…he has found his way back to the Palace. Better of all, he is now the High Priest! He passed the highest tests. Congratulations, my son. Part one is complete. Now, I can prepare you to one day sit on the throne!_

After the ceremony, Aknadin stopped Set in the halls.

"Congratulations, Set. I knew you would do well. You may have passed the tests excellently, but there is still so much more you can learn! I can teach you so many new things! The things I learned to be a Priest have changed over time and you no longer need the skills, but they are still useful."

"How important will they be in my future, Priest Aknadin?" asked Set, curious. His deep matching blue eyes bore into Aknadin's gray ones.

"It depends what happens to Egypt during that time, my young Set. It would be wise to know the skills…just in case, something befalls to the kingdom," said Aknadin, "or the Pharaoh," he added quickly, emphasize on the last part.

"I suppose," said the newly-inducted High Priest cautiously, missing Aknadin's outburst about the Pharaoh. _Why is Aknadin so willing to teach me these things? According to my old mentor, the requirements have not changed for years! What is Aknadin's motive?_

_

* * *

_

Well, here's the end of the chapter, (obviously). Next up, a mysterious illness, and an attack upon a priest!


	4. Death and Disappearance

Here's the next chapter! I don't own yugioh!

Chapter 4: Death of the Pharaoh

Unsure of Aknadin's reasons, Set allowed Aknadin to teach him. Many of the lessons were about the Millennium Items and the responsibilities the Priests had because of them. He learned each effect of each item. Though very unsure what this would do to his future, he continued to let Aknadin mentor him. What struck him odd was that every week, Aknadin would throw something in about ruling the Kingdom one day.

Set's response was always, "Master Aknadin, my place is next to the Pharaoh, not being him. I am content as a Priest. Is there something wrong with your opinion on this matter?"

"Oh, no, Set. Nothing wrong at all!"

"Master Aknadin…"

"Yes, Set, what is it?"

"How would you get Ka out of someone?"

"That is done by both the Ankh and the Eye. The Ankh gazes into one's mind and the Eye brings it forth. Your Rod will trap the beast in a stone tablet."

"Oh."

Aknadin looked at Set oddly. _My Millennium Eye has scanned into his mind. He is worried about that girl. I have heard of her. Supposedly, she possesses the most powerful Ka, one that surpasses a God! If we can utilize it into Set's mind and soul, he will be more powerful than any of us, including the Pharaoh! Set will be the new King of Egypt. But how can I get the Ka and convince him to take up the royal throne?_

"Is something wrong, Master Aknadin?"

"Hn? Oh no. On with your exercises."

_**

* * *

**_As the months went on, uneasy feelings went through the Palace walls. An unhappy feeling was in the pit of everyone's mind, and they were about Pharaoh Akunumkanon, for sometimes, some of his orders didn't make too much sense, and he would be very tired on the throne. 

Atemu was with Shimon more often, learning his lessons when a servant ran through the Palace screaming like a Banshee, making everyone stop their daily activities.

"My Prince, you must come quickly! Pharaoh Akunumkanon is ill!" It wasn't long before all of the Priests and Atemu were at Akunumkanon's chambers.

"Father, are you ill?"

"Ill? Me? HA!" Akunumkanon laughed and then coughed.

"I take that as a 'yes, you are'," Shimon stated. Karim entered the chamber with a goblet of potion and an herb. He was blending them together and handed the golden cup to his ruler.

"This potion will help heal you, my Pharaoh. The herbs contain healing abilities."

"Well, it is soothing, better than that one you gave me last week. Thank you, Karim."

**_

* * *

_**Karim kept giving Akunumkanon the same potion. The next day, unlike the first, however, the potions had unknown effects. The Pharaoh was getting weaker and weaker and no one could figure out why. The only explanation available was that someone was contaminating the mix while he wasn't looking. He decided to have one of the Priests look after it when he needed to collect herbs from the gardens to make sure Akunumkanon would be on his feet again. Karim went over his book of potions and double checked his ingredients. Everything was correct. Peering out into the hall, he saw the High Priest leaving his bedchambers. 

"Set! Watch over this concoction for me! I must collect some more herbs from the gardens."

"Of course, Karim. Do hasten and figure out the antidote for our King." Karim hurried off. Set took a look at the medicine book. There were recipes for all different types of potions. Bored, he flipped through the papyrus pages, marking the current page.

Set stopped at a certain page. It had the same ingredients as the antidote Karim was trying to produce, except there was one other item needed. The symptoms and side effects were identical to the Pharaoh's condition. The High Priest took off his headdress and ran a hand through his shiny brown hair.

_This is it! The cause of Pharaoh's inexplicable illness! Someone is poisoning our King! _

There was a shuffle at the door. Believing it to be Karim, Set turned to tell him of this discovery. He saw Aknadin holding a vial of poison. Noticing Set was in there, Aknadin hid the bottle behind his back as quickly as possible, but Set saw it.

"Aknadin! What are you doing in here?" Their eyes met for a brief moment.

"I did not know you were learning herbal creations, Set," he said. _What is Set doing in here? This changes everything!_

Set's eyes quickly traveled to the bottle of poison in Aknadin's hand, now behind the elderly man's back."Aknadin! Poison! So you are slowly killing our King! What is the meaning of this!"

"Now, Set! I can explain!"

"Really!" Upon his interrogation, he didn't notice a cloaked figure in all black silently enter the room. "And how do you expect to tell the other Priests you were plotting to kill Pharaoh Akunumkanon?"

"Well…er…I…um…"

"Guards!" Set yelled. _Why would Aknadin –_…"he never finished his thought as something large and heavy collided with the back of his head. Set crumpled to the ground in a heap with a loud thud, his headdress clattering down next to him.

_I am so sorry, my son. It's for the better of your future…_ Aknadin thought as he watched his helper strike the High Priest. Aknadin sighed. "Take our High Priest to the dungeons farthest from the Palace."

"Why, sir?" asked the man, "it seems…shall I say, _unwise_."

"Set was trying to murder the Pharaoh," lied Aknadin, "see, the page in that book he was looking of told of a poison. Have another help you carry him down, and don't be seen. Wait until night if you must. Leave the Millennium Item here." The other man smiled devilishly.

"Yes, sir." The man fetched another and they carried Set's body away. Aknadin got to work. The guards arrived but he dismissed them. He took the potion Karim was working on, along with the book of spells and many other bottles and various ingredients. Before leaving, he knocked things over, broke a few bottles, and deliberately made it look as if a struggle took place. Before he left, he placed the Millennium Item, the bloody pole, and Set's headpiece in the middle of the floor, ontop of a pile of broken glass. He hurried out, making sure the Millennium Rod was in the center of the room on the floor, partially buried in broken glass and rare leaves and would be seen the minute anyone entered the room.

_**

* * *

**_Pharaoh Akunumkanon was in bed for the rest of the day. He had Shimon watch over Atemu as his son spent his first days "acting Pharaoh". 

"What is going on here, Shimon?" asked Atemu yawning. "What is with all of these people?"

"Today Isis becomes a Priestess. She inherits the Millennium Necklace and becomes a part of the Royal Court with Shada, Karim, Mahado, Set, and Aknadin. These priests, if they live long enough will be your protectors and advisors when you become King."

"Oh. When is the party?"

"If you mean the Ritual Ceremony, momentarily…"

The Priests took their places beside the Throne. Atemu yawned again and rubbed his eyes, a little tired.

"Why are you so weary, young Prince?" asked Mahado, kneeling to him, a small smile on his face. Mahado ruffled Atemu's hair, making the Prince yawn again.

"I was up last night by Father's bedside. He insisted that I gone to bed, but I refused." Mahado nodded, understanding. When Manado was ill, Mahado was at his side all of the time.

"If I forget, Mahado, remind me to take the next draft of the medication to the Pharaoh right after the ceremony," said Karim.

"Of course we will," said Shada, "after all, we all want the Pharaoh to live a long and prosper life."

"Where is Set?" asked Shimon, "he should be here, being the head of the Priests."

"He'll be here," said Karim. "I left him with the task of watching over my potion as it brewed. He should be here fleetingly. He knows to lock up when it finishes."

"He knows when it is finished, yes?" asked Shada.

"Yes, he helped me with yesterday's brewing. It should be any time now…"

"Set _does_ know of Isis's initiation today, true?" said Mahado uncertainly.

"Yes, Aknadin informed him days ago."

"Well, speaking of…" said Shada, as Aknadin entered the Throne Room.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"No, Aknadin, but where have you been?"

"Oh, I was…"

"Never mind that, Aknadin…Have you seen our High Priest?" asked Shada, worried.

"No…he isn't here? Where is he?" asked Aknadin, also sounding concerned.

"That remains unknown. Have you seen him since a couple of hours ago?" asked Karim.

"No," said Aknadin cautiously. _I mustn't let a thing slip! I have been in the tower, brewing memory alterations. If he wakes up too early and gets a guard unknown to this before I can erase part of his memory, he will know what I have done! This commencement for Isis better go quickly…_

"Attention, Priests, noblemen!" alerted Shimon, "because of recent events concerning the health of our Pharaoh, I will conduct the initiation of our new Priestess, Isis. Please step forward."

Isis stepped toward the throne. She was pretty at the least. She wore simple white robes with a triangular waistband of gold. A headdress sat on the hood of her robes with a bird at the head.

"Isis, you have passed all of the necessary tests and skills to become a Priest. We award you with the Millennium Necklace." She accepted the Item and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, Master Shimon (he was her instructor during her training). The Pharaoh will be safe with me beside him. My Millennium Item will detect any danger. Our King will be safe for any attack ,however, I am ready to sacrifice myself it means to save our Kingdom."

"Well said, Isis," said Mahado. A servant rushed into the Throne and bowed before Shimon, the Priests and Atemu. "My request for forgiveness, Master Shimon, but there was an attack in the Palace! Sabotage! I was cleaning, and…"

"A WHAT?" bellowed Mahado, "Where?"

"In Lord Karim's stores of herbs! An attack! Sabotage! Shimon rose from the throne. "Search the Palace! Find the cause of this despicable incident and look for our High Priest while at it!" The gaurds rushed off. Aknadin hurried from his spot and left in a hurry.

"Is there something wrong with the way Aknadin is acting lately?" asked Shada to Karim.

"According to one of the Priest trainers, Aknadin favors Set for some reason. He coaches him in all types of combat and powerful Ka summonings, beyond what was taught in our training. This news must be hard for him." The remaining Priests hurried out of the Throne Room to inspect the damage to Karim's herbal room.

_**

* * *

**_

Aknadin hurried through the city streets­ and into the tower farthest from the Royal home, taking a servant with him . He opened the door to Set's cell, which was farthest from the entrance. This particular area of the dungeons was to those awaiting death. The only people in the kingdom authorized in this area would be the Pharaoh himself. Since Aknadin had such a resemblance to his brother, being a twin, the guard admitted him. Aknadin bent down next to his son and picked his head up from the ground. He felt a nice sized bruise on the back of his head and when he withdrew his hand while the High Priest's head was leaning on his lap, blood was all over his palm. Set's head was at such an angle that Aknadin's robes were not stained. _That man hit him well, he has been unconscious for over an hour. My poor son. _He pulled a small vial from an inner pocket of his robes and had the servant hold open the High Priest's mouth so he could tip the contents inside. _That should help the bleeding. My, son, you have lost much blood! _Aknadin then administered the memory modification brew. It smelled like a corpse, making the servant cringe. The work was simple, since the victim was unconscious. A third potion, one smelling much nicer than the second, was administered. After finishing his toil, he dismissed the guard. After locking the cell door with the powers of the Millennium Eye, he ran out of the jail to join the others on their "search". _Changing the memories of someone with such magical power like Set is not simple. It may take weeks for the modify to occur completely! I must return in a few hours to redistribute the potion. This brew should keep Set unconscious until the process is complete as long as I give it to him every couple of hours…otherwise my cover in the entire operation will be blown away! _He paused for a moment, and then ran on. _Of course, the magical seal I have over Set and the cell can only be broken with a Millennium Item. Since the Rod is still in the Herbal Potion room, he can't get out if he tried._

_**

* * *

**_Karim, Mahado, and Isis reached Karim's herbal stores. The Magician opened the door. Karim stepped back in shock. 

The room was upside-down. Jars lay smashed on the ground. Bottles of rare herbs were scattered across the floor. The spell book was missing, along with every sleeping potion with enough power to last a year, and the many of the ingredients for the Pharaoh's cure. Isis gasped and pointed to the floor.

"Look! There!" she shrieked. Mahado looked at her, and then where she pointed. A heavy metal shaft lay on the ground, one end coated with blood that had dried on, and next to it lay the Millennium Rod. Isis picked up the Millennium Item.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Isis. Mahado took the Rod from the new Priestess and inspected it for damage.

"I'm not sure," said Karim, "though I feel somewhat responsible…"

"It is not your error," assured Isis, "none of us could prevent this from happening."

"Mahado!" Shada came running in. "I can't find anything of valuable help. Anything?" His eyes widened as he noticed the demolished and dirty room. Shada noticed the Rod in Mahado's hands.

"Well, one thing is for sure. Set disappeared from this room. But what happened to him after that…" stated Mahado, deep in thought.

"Do you think it was the work of the tomb-thieves?" asked Karim.

"Tomb-Thieves?" asked Mahado, in disbelief, "they attack the tombs, not the Royal Priests. We have to go to the guards that were passing through here throughout the day." Karim nodded in agreement.

"If Pharaoh is to stay with us among the living, I will have to work on a new antidote for his sickness. Please continue your search without me."

"As you wish, Karim," said Mahado. He, Shada and Isis left the room. Karim got to work cleaning, and looking up ingredients.

When Mahado left Karim's stores, he nearly ran into Aknadin, who was coming from the direction of Akunumkanon's room, or the Throne, both in the same area..

"Aknadin! Did you find Set?"

"No," said Aknadin, with false tears in his eyes. They were convincing, however, because the priests seemed to buy it, "but our Pharaoh has just passed."

Isis was pale. Mahado and Shada opened their eyes with shock. Karim came out, sadness written on his face.

"I cannot find a cure," he said, "someone has raided all of the materials I need!"

"Worry not, Karim. Pharaoh is dead. That brew is not needed. "

"Atemu will become Pharaoh tomorrow morning. In the meantime, Akunumkanon's last words were for Atemu to become a good and just Pharaoh. Shimon is taking care of matters now while Atemu rests. Shimon has also declared that we double our efforts to find Set. According to a spy within the capital walls, there are a many villagers with Ka in the city and we need him to capture their beasts within the tablets before they may cause harm to our people."

"So be it," said Shada, sadness on his face. Set was his childhood companion and his disappearance disturbed him greatly.

"We'll find him, Shada, worry not," assured Isis with a concerned smile.

"Yes, we will." _Be safe, Set. Wherever you are… _

_

* * *

_

Next time, the search continues...


	5. Hour Exact

Chapter 5: On the Hour

In a few weeks, the burial preparations for Akunumkanon were finished. Shimon was at the burial tomb for his former Pharaoh setting traps and other dangers for foolish thieves to come. One of the people placing treasures in Akunumkanon's resting place came upon the former Priest.

"Is something wrong, Master Shimon, besides the unfortunate passing of Pharaoh?"

"Well, I don't think the two ideas are related, Osi, but something else has been going on in the Palace."

"Does it have to do with the High Priest's disappearance?"

"Yes, you _are_ a smart one! You see, that day before, our Pharaoh now deceased, shed some type of malady. None of us could learn what was wrong! Karim, one of our Priests, went into his herbal room and tried to make a cure. It began to help. Pharaoh was given this potion every hour. He began to get well. However, the day next, Akunumkanon got worse, while he was being given the same thing. Karim believed something was wrong with his mixture and went over it detail by detail. He asked Set, our High Priest, to watch over his while he went to see to our King before the Ceremony. Karim asked Set to lock up the room when the brew finished, and when it was time to initiate Isis. The Ceremony arrives and passes, and Set does not come. The Priests and I began a search…"

"Oh my," said Osi, "then what?"

"I was just getting to it, Osi, calm down! Where was I?"

"The search, Master Shimon…"

"Ah! Mahado and Isis go with Karim to the herbal room. It was unlocked and in shambles. Jars of rare herbs all over the floor. There was evidence of a large struggle, but no Set. On the floor, on some papers, was the Millennium Rod, Set's magical item. The Magic Herbal Book and various already-made potions were missing, along with our High Priest. Many guards and the remaining Priests are looking for him, but nothing yet."

"Ra help him and good luck in your search! What do you think happened? Besides the knowing he is missing?"

"Some think it was done by an enemy of the Pharaoh and that Set was killed and his body removed. Some believe he was abducted by thieves. I doubt that though. It must have been the work of someone inside the Palace. So Aknadin comes up to the rest of the Priests and alerts them of Akunumkanon's death. Here we are now. Atemu became Pharaoh the day after the incident. Dear me, back to work!"

* * *

Back at the Palace, Shimon had returned from the desert and had the entire Palace guards look for the High Priest. Atemu helped with the search.

"Pharaoh!" Atemu turned to see Mahado run up to him, out of breath.

"Mahado! Any luck?"

"No. Shimon had me find you." Atemu strode back the throne room. Mahado ran off to see Master Shinhep, the previous owner of the Millennium Rod.

* * *

"He's missing?" bellowed Shinhep, "Set was one of my favorites. I can't believe he may be…"

"I don't think he's dead, Master Shinhep. According to Karim, the spell book was stolen, along with the ingredients for Akunumkanon's cure, which now is no longer needed, and about 20 sleeping draughts, plus enough ingredients for 20 more of them. Whoever has him is probably having him slumber his abduction away until the hijacker can figure out what to do with him. It's a good bet that Set disappeared because he saw something. That would have changed the course of events. Shada and I believe Set figured out Akunumkanon's illness and was going to try to make the antidote when the Pharaoh's _murderer_…"

"MURDERER?"

"Yes, a bottle unlabeled was found by the bed of our former Pharaoh. We looked at the substance and learned it was poison. Anyway, we think that the person wanted a clean murder, but couldn't have it, so he took our High Priest hostage so the truth would never be known!"

"That is…well…a… very interesting supposition," said Shinhep, "so what do you want me to do again?"

"Be the old High Priest again until Set is found. Just incase someone tries to pull something off on our new King, we can be completely ready. Can you?"

"Of course, Mahado. Atemu is like a son to me, except he is not. My loyalty as a Priest was to the Pharaoh. Just because I am one no more does not change my original beliefs. You will see me there or my name is Anubis!"

* * *

In the desert sands, a band of thieves in a hideout came together.

"So," said the leader, "you tell that our Pharaoh has kicked it?"

"That's what the whole capital says! Akunumkanon died weeks ago. His burial is tomorrow. The new King was crowned the day subsequent to his father's death."

"Hmm…" thought the leader, "we may need to come to that later. "What have you found out as a spy within the Palace?"

"It's an uproar!" exclaimed the second thief, "something happened the day Akunumkanon died. One of them Priests went to make an antidote and left the room, see? And…"

"How do you know all of this? Is it accurate?" asked the leader from behind his hooded cloak.

"The Guards all speak of it. Anyhow, the Priest left the room and asked the High Priest to watch over whatever he was making. Later was the initiation of a new Priest. The second one never showed. They go back to the first Priest's room where he was making something for the sick King. Everything's a mess. The Millennium Rod is on the ground next to a blood-stained thing. No High Priest, and a bunch of stuff was missing! Now, the whole place is looking for the missing Priest. I heard from another that one of the retired ones is taking his place until what's-his-name is found."

"Hmm…" thought the leader, "this could be an excellent opportunity. We strike tomorrow!"

"Why not tonight, Master?"

"I need to intimidate the Pharaoh. Actually, I can semi-strike tonight. You!" he barked, pointing at a random thief, "take this poison dart. Once the goody-King sits in his chair, spit it. Make sure you don't miss."

"But-but! What if I get caught?"

"Oh well! Do you think I really care? Now go!" The thief hurried off. The leader sat back in his seat.

"Now, the night after the burial, we raid his tomb. Make sure we get a big enough hole in the wall so I can take out something big."

"Yes, sir. Of course, how big?"

"Sarcophagus sized…"

"Sure, boss." The other thieves left, leaving the leader along in the room. _Soon, Pharaoh, you will pay for this misdeeds of your father. Kul Elna will be avenged. Everything is in place. With Diabound on _my_ side, your reign will fall! Hahahahahahahahaha! Muahahahahaha!

* * *

_

With only a few hours to spare before Atemu retired for the night, Shimon made everyone double their already tiring efforts. The Pharaoh wanted a full report before he went to bed and Shimon wanted a positive tale. Instead, the Pharaoh had decided to also look for his missing companion. He was on his way out of the Throne when his name was called.

"My King!" Atemu turned. All of the Priests, save Aknadin, ran up to him.

"What is it? You couldn't have finished your search already!"

"No," said Isis, "you are correct, my Pharaoh, but my Millennium Necklace has showed me a glimpse of the future, and we are all in danger!"

"From what?"

"The vision was not clear. Something will happen, where a man with strong magic will come to the palace bent on our destruction."

"Your father had many enemies, Atemu," said Shada gravely, "many have passed on to you as well. Please. Let us join you."

"Well," began Atemu, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You all may join me," said the teenage king. "By the way, Priests, where is Aknadin?"

"He said earlier he was very tired and wanted to rest before tonight," said Karim.

"Oh. Now where haven't we looked?"

"Hmm," thought Isis, turning to her companions, "is there anyplace in the Palace we have not looked?"

"We have searched all the way down to the Royal Dungeons, your Highness," said Karim sadly, "I am afraid Set has just vanished."

"Nonsense," snapped Shada, "we will find him!"

"My Pharaoh," began Shinhep, holding the Millennium Rod tightly in his fist. "Perhaps Set is not in the Palace itself. We have searched everywhere. Earlier Mahado told me his assumption that on that day, many weeks ago, Set must have seen something while going to leave for Isis's initiation. That person had no means to kill him while there Palace officials and guards around so he snatched him away so his secret would not be known. We believe Set knows who killed your father. Now, if whoever has him captive has a means to kill him to keep him quiet, we may be running out of time. We must think about this. Come with me," Shinhep led them into the nearest room, Isis's chambers.

"To carry or drag the High Priest off of the Palace grounds, you must cross the courtyards, which means the kidnapper would have been seen. However, if someone from the Palace led him away, guards would think they would leave together."

"But Set would be unconscious. He wouldn't be able to walk!" Mahado pointed out.

"Wait!" Atemu yelped. Everyone looked at him. "Of course! It is obvious! Since the abductor would have been seen during the day, he could have hid in the Palace with Set until nightfall, when he and his accomplices would be able to leave more undetected than in the day!"

"My Pharaoh!" stammered Shada, "accomplices?"

"Well, yes," said Atemu, "I find it hard to be able to drag Set off with only one person. He is quite tall…" he added, "the point is, it is hard to balance someone like Set over your shoulder or what-not and keep yourself balanced and run off with normal speed."

"Okay, say that it is true," said Karim, "but still, where is he?"

"We must check all of the areas around the palace. Still, where would you hide such a figure of authority without causing alarm?" asked Isis.

The light bulb went off.

"The Dungeons!" exclaimed Shada, "if someone was to trick the guards to think that Set did some extremely horrible, like kill Aknadin and rip his body to pieces for example, they would lock him up, believing he did the deed!"

"How would a kidnapper keep tabs on someone if they're under guard watch?" asked Mahado.

"I can answer that," answered Karim, "when we found Set missing, the Rod on the ground, several things were stolen. If Set is in one of the prisons, he is under the sleeping draught. Under this, nothing can get through to him, not even cold water. If he's on the drug for too long, he will end up in a deep slumber! Enough drought was stolen to make 40 potions. It's already been a few weeks. Another three at the least and he'll be dead, that is, if he is on the draught."

"Come!" announced Atemu, "we are going on a prison trip. This is the only lead we have!"

"If we hurry, we may catch the thief!" said Shada, "if Set is on the concoction, to keep him asleep, it needs to be given on the hour! The captor will have to make his debut soon!"

* * *

The soon-to-be Pharaoh and his priests hurried to the nearest dungeon. Atemu stopped the nearest guard.

"My Pharaoh!" said the guard suddenly, dropping to his knees.

"Hurry! Is there a Priest in any of those cells?"

"No, my King. Of course, not!" said the guard, puzzled. Shada ran in for a quick look anyway and then they were off again. The Guard sighed in relief. That was close. He pulled out the toxic dart that his leader had given him. Almost had the urge. Must wait till he sits in his throne so I am not blamed!

Atemu and the others reached the second prison, but the guard, an old friend of the High Priest, did not see him enter, but was very willing to help look for him. Atemu thanked him for his help, but told him that his place was at his post.

"I will inform you of him when I have news, worry not!"

The time was nearing the hour. Atemu was getting worried. If Set was under the sleep draught, his young life would be ending quicker and quicker. But if all you're going to do is put your prisoner to sleep, it would be wiser to kill him. Otherwise, if something goes wrong and he wakes up, the secret is out. That day, Set was taken hostage when he could have been left unconscious in the herbal room. It would have saved a lot of trouble. The only reason this would have happened was because the culprit didn't want to be found out. However, Set would have woken up when the man ran out of toxin…unless…

"Oh no!" Atemu stopped. Shinhep turned to his King.

"What?"

"Is there a way to modify Set's memory so whatever he had seen the day Father died would be erased?"

"I don't think so," said Shada, "it would be very complicated. The mind would have to accept the new memory and that could take weeks!"

"There is a way," admitted Karim, "the procedure was the most complex I have ever seen. It was in the stolen book. I am not sure if I can even do it. It has never been made but ingredients for it have been removed from my shelves…"

"Yes, and if Set was under the sleeping draught, the only thing he could do is sleep while his mind is being tampered with! So – " said Mahado, but was interrupted by Atemu.

"So he has been missing for almost a month!" gasped Atemu as they all continued on, "I have a feeling the culprit doesn't want to kill Set, but just modify his memory while he unwillingly sleeps away until the process is complete. To get to the bottom of this, we must hurry!"

Finally, they reached another prison, this one on the outskirts of the capital. There was no guard outside. Entering the dungeon rooms, a watchman approached the Pharaoh.

"We have dangerous criminals, here, my King. It be best if you stayed at the Palace for your protection!"

"Step aside!" alerted Atemu, "I believe someone here doesn't deserve to! Is the High Priest here?"

"High Priest Set? Of course not! I have not seen him!"

"My Pharaoh," said Shada, "this prison complex has areas only you are authorized to enter. It may be possible that the watchman is telling the truth and doesn't know of what is in certain units here. They are this way." He led his King down the halls and past a door. They passed cells of criminals, some up for murder receiving the death sentence. Some of the men who had destroyed Set's village were caught for other crimes and were here as well. A select few stared back hungrily through the bars, watching the Pharaoh pass with murder written in their eyes. A couple whistled at Isis, but she ignored them and moved on. After the last cell, there was a door, partially ajar. It was another hall. There were no torches and it was very dark. Shinhep nearly collided with a cell door and almost had bar imprints of bars along his face.

"Good way to stop yourself, Shinhep," said Mahado, rolling his eyes.

"This area is restricted to you, my King," said Shada, "the most dangerous criminals and murderers are here. Though none are now…the last one was beheaded a week ago."

"Something is in that cell…" said Mahado, seeing a glint of something shine near the ground. Isis stepped forward and shook the door. The lock on the cell gave a dark purple glow and shot a force-field at the Priests and Pharaoh, knocking them back a step.

"It seems someone doesn't want us in here," said Shinhep.

"Really?" asked Shada sarcastically. He tapped into the power of his ankh and unlocked the door. Mahado opened it as someone in the cell stood up suddenly as glass shattered. The person tried to run out but Shada grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" demanded the Pharaoh. The boy, who turned out to be no more than ten years old.

"Please, great King! Don't punish me!" he cried, crying into Isis. She knelt down to him.

"What is it?"

"Someone told me to do it. It was horrible!"

"Who told you?" asked Shada.

"Someone in a hooded cloak. He said he would kill my brothers and mother if I did not give the prisoner in the very last cell here these two potions."

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Karim.

"Well, the hooded man supplied me with the stuff in a tavern in the next village. I was told to do this or I will die along with my family." He cried harder. "Am I in trouble?" he sniffed.

"No, but do not come back here again," said the Pharaoh. "tell the man that the Pharaoh knows what he has done and if the family is not released, I will kill him personally."

"Thank you!" the boy hugged all of the priests and ran out of the jail. Isis entered the cell.

"There is broken glass here…"she muttered, walking around the cell. She saw the glint of light reflecting off of the moonlight, but it was not enough to see. She bent toward the glint. From the darkness, the glint of light was a golden ankh across something blue rising gradually up and down. She felt the ground and found a hand.

"Shada! Go get a torch!" she cried. Karim entered the cell and peered at the broken glass. Picking some up carefully, he sniffed it.

"Pharaoh! This smells like sleeping draught. I remember the scent from when I had given it to you as a child."

"Me?"

"You were not a very cooperating child and refused to take naps as an infant," smirked Shinhep. Atemu glared at him.

When Shada returned, he shone the light into the cell. Isis was kneeled on the ground, Set's hand in hers, checking for a pulse.

"He is alive," said Isis, "breathing lightly, there is almost no heartbeat at all." Karim knelt next to Set's unconscious state and lifted him off of the ground, the priest's arm slung around Karim's broad shoulder. Isis noticed the swelling wound in the back of Set's head.

"He is wounded!" she cried. "Shada! Scan his mind. What is wrong?" the Palace Judge stepped into the cell and put the torch into a bracket on the stone wall. Using the Millennium Ankh, he placed the tip of the item on Set's head. Shada closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He was subconsciously in Set's mind. After a minute or two of searching, Shada left the Priest's mind.

"Well?" demanded Atemu.

"His mind is in a state of confusion. Apparently, something is going on that keeps him slumbering. His spirit Ka, Duos, blocked me from going further. It is protecting his master from any other intrusions."

"We should return to the Palace. He needs care," said Mahado. "There is a large swelling wound in the back of his head that has been untouched for a long time, by the looks."

Shada helped Karim support the High Priest. Atemu turned to the entrance.

"Quick! Get him back to the Palace immediately!"

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

* * *

The priests were in the High Priest's chambers since his return. Aknadin had been told of Set's return and was next to his bedside, not moving for over a day. While the other Priests paced waiting for him to wake, Aknadin took a mind scan. His eyes opened in shock. The memory modification had worked, but not completely. Aknadin tried to enter Set's mind farther and erase that remaining but a large warrior appeared and blocked his path, drawing a sword. Drat! It appears Duos, my son's Ka, came from Set's soul to counter the remainder of my spell. If that little piece of memory is what I think it is, I'll be discovered! Aknadin got up and dismissed himself. Isis and Mahado had wrapped the back of Set's head in linen. To not agitate the bruise more than it has been for the past month, the Priests stacked a pile of pillow behind his set to put him in a half sit-up position. Atemu looked around the room, taking in everything. Isis was in a chair beside Set's bed, a very concerned look on her face. Mahado and Karim were pacing the room back and forth for hours, and Shada was elsewhere.

"I don't understand," said Atemu, "if the slumber only acts for an hour, Set should be up by now."

"If one were to consume this powerful tonic without food or drink repeatedly, day after day, when the consumption ended, he would continue to doze until the full effects wear off. Pharaoh, since Set has been taking this for about thirty days, he may not wake for another day, at the least. It is getting late. There is nothing more we could do here," said Karim, as Shada burst into the room, an old text in his hands.

"My Pharaoh! I have found something!"

"Yes, Shada, what is it?"

Shada opened the book to where his finger had marked the page. Pointing to a page, he began to read.

Memory Modifiers

A Memory Modifying Process is extremely difficult task. Modifying someone's memory takes great skill. The modifier must be skilled in the ways of Dark Magic for it to be done correctly. If done incorrectly, it may have ghastly results. One, if the process is done incorrectly, the victim may lose his entire life recollection. Second, if the job is done while the victim is alert, or doing daily activities while his mind takes in the new modified recollection, the victim may experience both memories; the one being removed and the one moving in…

"That's why the hijacker kept him asleep!" burst Karim, "so there wouldn't be any damage to Set's memories!"

"But he's going to the trouble to do this," said Mahado, "the kidnapper must really have something for Set otherwise he would have killed him. The two must have been friends or family for all of this to happen."

"Only part of Set's memory on this disaster was erased, now let me finish!" snapped Shada.

…However, a cure is possible, only if the modification process ended incomplete. The cure can be distributed in a number of ways. One is through potion, which can be found in Cures for the Mind. If someone at the scene of the modified incident were to talk to the victim in great detail about the forgotten memory, the recollection may overpower it's modified version and the Memory Modification Process will undo itself. Please be aware that if using a potion, the time needed to redo the Modification Process may take several months maybe even years, depending on the security of the mind.

"So, can you make this potion?" asked Atemu.

"Not without the book the ingredients are in. It was stolen along with the Priest."

"Mahado!"

"Yes, my King?"

"Alert the guards! Find that book!" He turned to Shinhep, "Shinhep! I will retire for the night. I want you to stay here and watch over Set. Make sure there is security outside the door. I don't want another abduction and have it turn fatal. Since the kidnapper can no longer distribute the potion to keep him in slumber, he may return if or when he learns that part of the memory is intact and try to kill him. Come, my priests. Karim is true. We can do no more here. Tomorrow, we can check on his progress." Atemu and the five others left, leaving Shinhep in Set's chambers.


	6. Slumber's End

Back again! I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 6: Slumber's End

Shinhep stayed with his former student throughout the night. After dozing off several times and kicking himself back awake, he would stare at Set's peaceful form and would have too grip Set's wrist draped over where his chest and stomach met to make sure he still had a pulse. The sun soon rose over the horizon, bringing light into the Palace.

After a short while, the Pharaoh entered the High Priest's bedchambers.

"How is he, Shinhep. Did he wake?"

Shinhep shook his head. "He made me tired looking at him."

Atemu sighed, "Mahado has requested that at my father's burial at noon, someone stay here. Shimon and I are obligated to attend. Shimon has to seal the tomb and add any further dangers for wary thieves, and seeing as Akunumkanon was my father, I must go."

The door to the chamber opened. "Did he…?" asked Isis, entering the room. Shinhep and Atemu shook their heads.

"Makes it easier on him then," she said simply, walking over to the bed. "I have to check his head wound. Shinhep, please hold him." She took the mountain of pillows propping Set's head and began to unwrap his "turban" as Shinhep and Atemu leaned him forward. After applying new linen to his head, she replaced the pillows and put Set down again.

"It is almost time, my Pharaoh."

"Yes, Isis, I know. I cannot believe he is gone."

"Nor I. However, we must not dwell on what cannot be changed, but what one can do to improve our future."

"Yes, I suppose," said the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, I offer to take Set's place at Akunumkanon's reburial today."

"But – then who will stay…?

"Shada has agreed to be here with Set. He will be safe," informed Isis.

"Very well," said Atemu. Both he and Shinhep stood and left the room. Isis took one last look at the High Priest and quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

"You didn't do it! WHY?" demanded Bakura.

"The Pharaoh was up and about, Master! The King and his advisors were all over the city last night, looking for their High Priest."

"Oh, him," snapped Bakura, "was he found?"

"Yes, someone had dumped him in the "dangerous criminal prison". According to the watchman, who had no idea the man of authority was even there, said he saw something about the murder of Akunumkanon and his recollection was wiped."

"Oh well!" said Bakura, "now leave me! You had better get that dart into the King tonight or you won't live into tomorrow! The guards may not get you but _I_ will! Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" squeaked the man and he ran off.

_Soon, Pharaoh…soon…you will pay.

* * *

_

Atemu and his five priests left the Palace. Traveling in horse and carriage, they reached the area of the Valley of the Kings. According to Shimon, Akunumkanon was to be buried with Atemu's mother and grandfather, near the tombs of Manado and Ramses II. On their way, they passed Kul Elna.

"Stop!" By the Pharaoh's command, the guard stopped the horses.

"Mahado, do you know what happened here? I thought there was a village here!"

"There was, my King. One day something attacked the villagers. Most of the buildings destroyed. Everyone there disappeared."

"Oh, how unfortunate." _I bet something else happened_ thought Atemu as they rode on.

"The village consisted of thieves, thugs, and tomb-robbers. Not a very good place," said Aknadin.

"I see," said the Pharaoh, gripping the cord around the Millennium Puzzle.

After a little while, they had reached Akunumkanon's final resting place. Atemu, Shimon, and the Priests lined up outside of the entrance, while others lined up making one large passageway to the tomb entrance. Shimon entered the tomb with the body and sealed it shut as he left. He approached Atemu.

"Worry not, my King, your mother and father are safe. No one dare disturb their sacred journey to the afterlife this time."

"Thank you, Shimon. We will return to the capital now," said the Pharaoh as he and the priests set back to the Palace. Atemu took another look back at the sealed tomb. _Goodbye Father. I promise to rule justly. Watching in the Heavens, I hope you will be proud of my work.

* * *

_

There was a knock at the door, but Shada dozed on. The knocker gently tapped the door again. Shada didn't hear.

"Master Shada!" the person yelled. Something mentally kicked the Priest awake.

"Hm? Oh, who is it out there?"

"Sera, sir. I have your food."

"Oh, yes, bring it in here." Sera, the chef's maidservant entered the room carrying a wooden tray of food.

"I almost forgot you were here. The Pharaoh and the Priests returned from the desert. Tell Master Set when he wakes that I have an herbal tea for him when he is up to it."

"He drinks that? I never knew he enjoyed it," said Shada.

"Oh yes. Usually, he will take it when he cannot sleep, or when something is on his mind." The maidservant left, closing the door. Within a short while of her departure, the Pharaoh and his companions came inside.

"How is he Shada?" asked Karim, stealing a few pieces of fruit. Aknadin also took some food until Shada whisked away the tray.

"Hey those are _mine_! Unlike you, I haven't eaten anything all morning! Nothing happened here, quiet as a tomb."

"Shada, I don't think Set needs those bandages on his head anymore," said Aknadin, "take them off."

"If you insist." The Ankh bearer reached behind the lifeless priest and carefully removed the linen wrappings.

"He should be up by tomorrow morning," said Isis, "hopefully."

For some reason, when she said that, Shada felt like someone dropped a weight into his stomach. Something was giving him a bad feeling, but he didn't know what.

* * *

Within two hours, Shimon led his new king to a balcony of the royal palace, overlooking the capital city.

"I behold to you, Egypt's Pharaoh!" He practically had to push the King to the balcony because Atemu was so nervous. Half of the villagers in the cities believed that Akunumkanon was still alive and requested the real Pharaoh come before them again. Atemu thought it was stupid to do this again, but played along anyway.

"Stop being scared, my King. You already did this, remember! Go to the balcony! Do I have to push you the entire way! Ra, you are getting heavy!" Shimon bickered the entire way down the hall.

"Alright!" hissed Atemu, "I'm going!" He looked down over his kingdom. _I have to rule a land that some I have never seen with my own eyes. Help me Father. Guide me…_His eyes scanned the crowd. _Ra, why am I doing this again?

* * *

_

Atemu walked back to the throne room, fixing his crown. It kept sagging into his eyes. Finally getting it right, he continued on.

Everyone was on their knees. Servants, noblemen, all were on the ground giving respect to their Pharaoh. An elevated platform led to the King's chair. Beside it were the Royal Court.

Atemu sat in his chair. A warm feeling surged through his body, giving him confidence he would be a just and fair ruler, as he was for the first couple of weeks. Mahado clapped his hands twice. The servants rose from the ground and left, doing their daily activities. Dancers and magicians entered to entertain the King.

After a while, the new Pharaoh became tired, and yawned. Shimon, who was directly next to the throne, shook Atemu awake.

"My, King, you are the ruler of our land! It would be a terrible image for those who idolize you to learn you sleep upon the Throne! Wake up!"

"Sorry, Shimon," Atemu said, holding back another yawn. The doors to the Throne opened and Shinhep came running up to Atemu, barely holding excitement.

"My King! A blessing!"

"Shinhep! You were told to watch over Set!" scolded Shimon. "Without you there, his attacker may return and finish him off!"

Distantly, the sound of something hard hitting tile echoed into the Throne. Someone was walking down the hall, using a staff or cane as support, judging by the shadow on the walls.

"Shinhep, what is this blessing you speak?" asked Isis. "Did Set wake?"

"Yes! Only just as you all left for this night in the Throne Room, he woke. I had told him of what was going on and what had happened. He wishes to see you, Pharaoh."

"Ah, I had expected as much," said Atemu.

A guard opened a entrance to the Throne and Set entered, the Millennium Rod in his hand, with the tip in a wooden cane, becoming a staff.

"SET!" exclaimed Shinhep, running down the hall. "I had told you to rest!" Shinhep glared at his former student.

"I have been resting for long enough," argued Set, and then he smiled, "Besides, Master, when have I always obeyed you?"

"Alright, you win, Set. Just don't get yourself killed."

Set rolled his eyes and hobbled up to the Pharaoh.

"My King, I apologize for the loss of Akunumkanon." He partly bowed to save the trouble of falling over.

"It is warmth to my soul to know you are all right," said Atemu.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. Master Shinhep called for a medic when I had awakened. Healer Shim said I was perfectly fine, save a swelling on the back of my head…"

"Where is your headpiece, Set?" asked Isis, "you look a tad out of place without it."

"The healer suggested I not wear it to let the bruise heal." There indeed was a large bump still visible in the back of his head. "As I was saying, the healer told me to use this staff to get my legs back together again. Apparently, lying on a cold cell floor straight for a month without moving does things to it."

"How long do you need it?"

"A few days, at the maximum. I refuse to sit in bed any longer." Set walked up to the empty place by Shada and took his spot by the Pharaoh.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Mahado, "someone murdered Akunumkanon that same day and some of us believe you hold the key to bring the culprit to justice."

"I do not remember large bits of the broken puzzle," said Set, shaking his head, "but I recall some the night you brought me back, when I was given something…it is hazy now, but I hope to regain more later."

"Well, it is the blessing of the Gods that you were returned safely," said Shimon, "now let us enjoy the evening."

A few of the noblemen in the room gestured to some of the Priests to begin conversation. After a short time, only Mahado and Set remained at Atemu's side.

Isis walked around the room, seldom in long conversations. Without warning, the Millennium Necklace hanging around her neck began to illuminate and a small vision was shown. She opened her eyes wide in shock before turning to Mahado quickly.

"Mahado! Guard the Pharaoh!" she cried. Mahado stuck out his cloak and a toxic dart zoomed into it, getting stuck.

Shada looked around the higher areas of the room and found the perpetrator. "GUARDS! Seize him!" Before long, the culprit was before the Priests. It was the same man posing as a guard those days before. Karim looked down at his Scales, which were teetering to and fro, slightly. "This thief holds dark powers."

Shada activated the powers of the Ankh, "Karim is right, he wields a Ka, but not very strong! Aknadin! Use you Eye and bring out the creature so we may seal it in stone!" Aknadin stepped up to the man. Holding out his hands, he triggered the effects of the Eye, brining out a large insect (Man-Eater Bug).

"Set! Seal it away!" called Shinhep. Set hobbled forward and leaned onto Shada and Mahado. Pulling the Millennium Rod from its place at the top of his staff, he aimed at the monster.

"Insect! I lock you away!" He directed his aim at the stone tablet gaurds were pushing in. The Man-Eater Bug became sealed in the stone.

"Place him under thirty weeks of tomb-making. He should learn his lesson!" ordered Aknadin sternly. The guards in the room quickly followed their orders.

* * *

Bakura and his followers descended a desert hill, approaching the Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb. _Well, if I can't get back at you while alive, there is only one other way to do it. Rumor has it that this tomb was more well-protected than any other I have ever been in. I will be the first to successfully raid it and shake up the current King at the same time. After all, all things sealed are made to be opened. _Bakura stopped in front of the tomb entrance. Using his soul energy (Ba) he called forth Diabound. The other petty thieves were amazed at Bakura's skill.

"Go Diabound! Destroy the entrance!" The great beast obeyed, leaving a wide hole to break into.

_And so it begins! Get ready, Pharaoh because I'm going to rock your world so much, by the time you get over it, you'll be in Hell, paying for you father's crimes! Hahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

_

Ok, the end of my updating spree. Now you can wait a little for a while so I can begin working again. 


	7. Grab your Torches and Pitchforks!

Okay, readers, here's the lowdown on what's going on.

My computer that had this story completely mapped out crashed (this is a really old and slow computer that has somehow survived through three breakdowns already) and I was too stupid to put the file on a backup disk. With all of my other fanfictions going on now, I don't know when I'll ever be able to work on it with the same fire and passion I was able to use back in May of 2006.

I'm probably going to end this the way it is. If you would like to finish the story for me, please let me know, and I can hand it over to you. My mind is straying away from Yu-Gi-Oh! fiction now and my last YGO fanfics are Harry Potter crossovers. Even there, I haven't touched one of them in a long time. After I finish _Return of the Millennium Sword _I probably won't write another YGO fanfic that is based around Yugi and pals.

I'm really sorry to all of the fans of this story that are waiting patiently…

Come to think of it, since this story hasn't been touched in ages, I doubt I have any fans left!

If you want to finish the story, please review/email/PM me ASAP. If you can't view my email address from my profile page, you can reach me at hpottergirl AT comcast DOT net.

Setoglomper


End file.
